The Watchmaker
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Dans un ensemble désordonné, les trotteuses galopent le long des cadrans, bousculant parfois dans leur course les faibles pointeuses de minutes. Sages et patientes, les aiguilles des heures attendent leur tour, dans cette échope aux allures fantastiques.


**The Watchmaker**  
OC  
Tout Public  
Family/Poetry/Drame

* * *

_Sujet:_ _Inventer une scène dans un magasin quelconque, que ce soit une boulangerie, épicerie ou autre, peu importe. Le tout c'est que vous respectez le lieu._

_**Disclaimer: **__Et bien, en fait, s'en est qu'un à moitié. Je reconnais que c'est mal, et que je mets ce petit OS dans cette catégorie après l'avoir écrit et que je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Miranda quand je l'ai écrit ... mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait coller un petit peu, si le personnage était humain ... Mais considérons que la jeune fille est Miranda, donc j'adresse ce disclaimer à l'auteur génialissime de D-Gray Man, l'un de mes mangas préférés ..._

* * *

**The Watchmaker**

* * *

La porte grince tandis que le carillon léger tinte allègrement.

La boutique coincée dans un coin austère du quartier n'échappe pas à l'ambiance calfeutrée et sombre des petites échoppes perdues dans les rues baignées de pénombre.

Les murs humides, couverts d'un papier peint ancien dont les bords se décollent, sont tapissés d'horloges, de pendules incrustées d'anciennes gravures. Dans un ensemble désordonné, les trotteuses galopent le long des cadrans, bousculant parfois dans leur course les faibles pointeuses de minutes. Sages et patientes, les aiguilles des heures attendent leur tour, progressant à moindre allure.

Les yeux perçants de la jeune visiteuse se perdent parmi les étalages fantastiques, et s'arrêtent dans un coin, sur la silhouette courbée d'un homme qui semble porter sur ses épaules le fardeau de l'œuvre impitoyable du temps. Il est vieux. La barbe grissonante, les cheveux blanchis pas les années, et sa peau est frippée à n'en pouvoir la décrire. La lampe allumée sur la table diffuse un faible halo de lumière.

Le cœur palpitant, les membres frissonnants, l'inconnue s'approche.

Il n'a pas remarqué sa présence, plongé qu'il est dans les affres de sa passion; cette passion si visible dans le regard ardent dont il couve les mécaniques de cette petite horloge; horloge qu'il répare à la force de ses mains tremblantes. Attendrie, effrayée, aussi, l'innocente s'approche. Dans une tentative peut-être un peu désespérée de retarder l'instant de la confrontation, son regard se pose sur un médaillon oxydé dont le rabat convexe n'expose que les fines nervures qui courent gracieusement sur le cuivre. Absolument fascinée, ses iris balayent chaque détail de l'objet, avant que ses mains ne succombent à la tentation d'y voir d'un peu plus près.

Effleurant le matériau, elle sent une décharge électrique grimper le long de son avant-bras avant d'être étouffé dans l'articulation du coude. Les pupilles dilatées par la surprise d'une expérience si intense pour un geste si ridicule, elle recule le poignet dans un sursaut.

Timidement, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance, elle tend les doigts, dans l'optique d'une nouvelle tentative. Préparée, elle ne perçoit que la froideur et l'odeur forte dégagée par le vert-de-gris, cette senteur si proche de celle que dégagent les pièces de monnaie. S'enivrant de cette saveur étrange, elle oublie la raison de sa venue, peut-être parce qu'elle veut l'effacer de sa mémoire, la rayer de ses souvenirs. Mais elle pivote sans y penser, et ses yeux tombant inévitablement sur la silhouette ridée la rappelle à la réalité.

Taisant la peur sourde qui menace d'exploser dans son corps, elle continue sa progression entre les étagères.

La lampe de bureau est branchée à un petit boîtier rustique et éclaire une table aux teintes boisées. Dessus s'amoncellent, où, à défaut de s'amonceler, se succèdent des pièces en tous points différentes. Certaines se ressemblent, mais la jeune fille y décèle les quelques infidélités d'un oeil que l'on pourrait croire expert. Une montre à gousset et deux pendules sont nues, ressorts et roues à l'air, offerts à la vue des indiscrets.

La visiteuse ne se sent pourtant pas voyeuse, intimement persuadée d'être complice du travail de cet horloger minutieux qui depuis des heures semble être en train d'exécuter le même mouvement.

Une chaise à la solidité douteuse est appuyée contre le mur. Désireuse de se faire particule du silence qui englobe cette pièce hors du temps, elle met une attention toute particulière à ne pas faire crisser ses semelles, et à s'asseoir en douceur.

Elle ne sait pas s'il a remarqué sa présence; s'il sait qu'elle est là ou s'il l'ignore. Mais elle préfèrerait mourir que de rompre cette bulle avec laquelle le monde semble avoir fusionné.

Muette, elle observe avec déférence, repoussant encore, d'une certaine manière, la confrontation. Les minutes s'étirent, le temps résonne à ses oreilles.

_Tic._

_Tac._

Les secondes s'égrènent et l'appréhension la saisit alors qu'elle voit les mains réassembler les pièces; pièces qui disparaissent peu à peu, ne laissant aucun doute quand à l'accomplissement prochain de sa quête. Son coeur s'emballe, et, alors qu'il dépose la dernière composante à l'aide d'une pincette minuscule, elle retient son souffle. Les mains âgées tracent une courbe lente dans les airs avant de déposer le bijou sur le bois verni.

_Tic._

_Tac._

Le temps s'arrête. La poussière soulevée par la montre dorée flotte un instant dans les airs avant de se dissoudre dans la lumière.

L'écho de la mélodie que joue la trotteuse, réanimée par la magie des hommes, se répercute jusque dans les ténèbres des moindres recoins de l'échoppe.

Ses paupières se ferment, désirant capturer pour toujours cette seconde éphémère.

* * *

Le viel homme met fin à son immobilité et se lève, brisant en moins d'une seconde un chef d'œuvre virtuose de magnificence.

La jeune fille est ébranlée, dans ses convictions et ses certitudes. Alors, lorsque l'horloger allume la grande lumière, elle est choquée: ses cils se rabattent dans une ultime tentative de sauvetage; sauvetage de ce souvenir qu'elle sent déjà lui échapper; lui échapper comme un filet de fumée dont elle ne pourra jamais plus se saisir.

Malgré la cloche de tissu qui tamise la lueur, ses pupilles s'indignent d'être ainsi agressées.

"Bonjour."

La voix rauque, grave et quelque peu agitée de trémolos détruit définitivement les quelques volutes restantes de cet instant qui vient de s'effacer. Le vieil homme, saisissant sa canne, fixe la visiteuse, intrigué par de son âge. Il n'a pas l'habitude que des adolescentes pénètrent son antre; antre dépassée aux yeux de la nouvelle génération.

Mais une impression diffuse l'arrête. Comme une réminiscence, un souvenir, une sensation sur laquelle aucun mot ne parvient à s'appliquer. L'âge, toutefois, lui permet de faire la part des choses, et il relègue dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire la fugace impression pour se concentrer sur son travail.

"Bonjour, répond-t'elle timidement, emplissant la pièce du grave de sa voix asséchée."

Tous deux sont figés dans un silence éprouvant, bien différent de celui qui les a fait complice quelques minutes auparavant. La gêne s'accumule dans les airs et alourdit l'atmosphère.

"Vous souhaitez ... ? demande suggestivement le vieil homme, en désignant d'un grand geste les murs parsemés de cadrans."

N'osant répondre, la jeune fille secoue la tête avec vigueur, de plus en plus paniquée, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet de sa venue sans que celà paraisse déplacé, ou tout simplement incroyable.

Elle retourna la situation dans son esprit, mais rien, aucune solution ne l'éclairait. Légèrement vexé, peut-être, ou intrigué, le marchand interrompit ses réflexions:

"Excusez-moi ... mais que voulez-vous ? la questionna-t'il un peu plus abruptement."

L'adolescente releva la tête, les yeux exorbités. Bon dieu ... comment le dire ? Comment faire ?

La panique la gagnait. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir. Qu'avait-elle espéré ?

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, même si maintenant, l'envie de savoir ne lui était plus indispensable. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, ne serait-ce que par respect ou par reconnaissance pour le merveilleux silence qu'il lui avait offert.

"Je ... je ... je voudrais travailler ... devenir apprentie dans une horlogerie."

Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Elle ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi avait-elle encore renoncé, abandonné ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi s'enfoncer dans les faux-semblants ? Était-elle folle ? Ou juste perdue ?

Le vieillard la dévisageait, maintenant un peu déboussolé de voir les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifier et rougir. Envahi par l'incompréhension, et n'ayant pas l'habitude des épanchements féminins, il se contenta de la dévisager. Son caractère dur et froid cachait un bon coeur, mais il n'avait jamais aimé que les mécanismes, sans conteste beaucoup plus fidèles et moins dangereux que les hommes. Que les femmes, en réalité.

Se posant en face d'elle et l'observant avec une étrange profondeur, il rompit le silence:

"Ça va ?"

Lui-même vous aurait concédé qu'il aurait pu faire mieux.

"Oui. Merci. C'est juste que ..."

Sa phrase laissée en suspens glaça d'effroi le vieil homme qui, sans parvenir à l'expliquer, était de plus en plus effrayé par cette jeune fille fragile.

Tendu, il reprit.

"Voulez-vous ... un verre d'eau ?"

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois énergiquement la tête. Puis leva un visage plein d'assurance vers lui.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire."

Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait honte de s'effondrer ainsi.

"Et bien ... parlez, résolu-t'il avec aisance, s'étonnant de son pragmatisme."

Elle soupira.

"Ce n'est pas si ... si simple."

Légèrement irrité, le vieil homme s'indigna.

"Mais enfin !"

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se taire, mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser perdurer le silence lorsque la situation n'en exigeait pas.

Elle le coupa d'un geste puis plongea son regard océan dans le sien; bleu de l'exacte et même couleur.

"Vous ... vous connaissez une certaine ... une certaine madame ... ma-madame Lotto ... je ..., hasarda-t'elle."

Immédiatement, l'homme se figea. Puis la détailla, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il pressentait instinctivement depuis le début.

"Je ... je suis sa ... fille."

Le mot résonna comme une sentence ultime. La canne tomba et résonna sur le sol, dans un fracas insoutenable. L'écho se répercuta dans la pièce, rebondissant contre cadrans et horloges, se faufilant entre aiguilles et goussets.

Puis le visage du vieil homme se contracta, avant que sa gorge ne se rétrécisse.

Alarmée, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à crier à l'aide, alors que le vieillard tombait mollement en sol, s'agitant comme un poisson privée d'eau. Son coeur s'arrêta, et ses poumons se bloquèrent.

"Monsieur ... non ... monsieur ! Monsieur !! Papa !!!!!"

Fébrile, totalement paniquée, l'adolescente fouilla ses poches et s'y reprit à quatre fois pour composer le numéro des urgences et pour expliquer la situation à la réception. Puis béguéya deux fois avant de pouvoir indiquer correctement l'adresse du magasin, expliquant avec angoisse que c'était une échoppe bien cachée et qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent vite. Très vite.

Elle resta encore là, agenouillée auprès du corps flasque et inanimé du vieil horloger avant de s'évanouir alors que les sirènes des ambulances retentissaient et que de la lumière importune envahissait le magasin fantastique.

La seule chose dont elle se souvint avant de définitivement sombrer, la tête rebondissant sur le sol, fut le son d'une trotteuse ...

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Boum._

* * *

Elle a vingt-sept ans. Elle a grandi. Elle pénètre dans la boutique de son souvenir.

Des années que le lieu est à l'abandon, mais elle a enfin trouvé le courage d'entreprendre un pèlerinage sur cette racine de son passé. Il y a douze ans, elle a refusé la proposition de sa mère et à tenu à continuer de payer le loyer du magasin. La culpabilité, l'horreur d'être la responsable de la mort d'un homme -responsable de la mort de son père !- la hantait toujours, et, elle le savait, la hanterait à jamais. Même si elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître que déjà, il l'abandonnait une seconde fois.

Alors qu'elle fait basculer la porte et que le carillon sonne, presque étouffé par le grincement, les réminiscences l'escortent. D'abord la pénombre, identique à celle de sa première visite; puis les horloges, accrochées au mur. Elles sont toutes arrêtées.

Puis, elle se dirige instinctivement vers le bureau, où trône toujours la lampe, éteinte. Des toiles d'araignées sinistres fourmillent, tapissant le bois rongé par les mites. Hésitante, elle actionne l'interrupteur couvert de poussière. Une très faible lueur clignote et éclaire timidement le plan de travail. Les pièces sont toujours là, et la montre est toujours nue, mécanismes offerts à l'intrus tout comme au complice. Lentement, elle approche la main de l'objet et le saisit avec délicatesse, avant de le retourner. Les aiguilles s'agitent, tournent, et la trotteuse galope autour du cadran. Intimidée par cette relique si crainte, elle finit par la reposer, puis fait volte face et reprend le chemin de la porte.

Trop de peine, trop de souvenirs sont ici, même si elle n'est venue qu'une seule fois. Elle est venue en pensant trouver un père. Et c'est un mort qu'elle a quitté. Une ombre qui n'avait fait qu'une brève mais intense apparition dans son existence, et lui avait transmis cette passion dont elle avait fait sa vie et son métier.

La porte grinça, et le carillon retentit.

Mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention: dans son esprit, une seule mélodie continuait de trotter ...

_Tic ..._

_Tac ..._

_Tic ..._

_Tac ..._

_Tic ..._

_Tac ..._

_Tic ... _

_Tac ..._

* * *

_Bon, en fait, c'est parce que je voudrais des commentaires constructifs, si commentaires il y a ... parce que, si les reviews sont le salaires du fiqueur, les commentaires constructifs sont sa récompense ... _

_Voili voilou ... j'espère que c'était une bonne lecture ^^_


End file.
